


As We Go

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, velvet fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has a guilty pleasure and he indulges it on his night off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



Leon checked his watch one last time before unfastening the clasp and setting it on his bureau. He rubbed his wrist where it felt bare then took his mobile out of his pocket and turned it off. It was his night off and he meant to enjoy it without the trappings of modern society. Tonight, it was about him, his boy, and indulging a guilty pleasure.

A softly cleared throat breeched the silence and Leon turned, then gasped. Mordred stood in the door frame of the _en suite_ , his curls softly gracing his cheeks and his blue eyes bright. His lips were plump, red, and wet, his throat a long, kissable column. Adorning his pert, dusky nipples were the pink crystals, and they danced and sparkled in the light. 

Cinching Mordred's waist beneath his ribcage was a black underbust corset made of alternating black satin and velvet panels. It ended just above his hips and there were two good inches of bare, hairless and pale skin before the hem of sinfully tight, black velvet leggings began. They hugged Mordred's body, leaving no hidden secrets about either his sex or state of arousal, but Leon's eyes were drawn farther downward to his calves, coltish and slim-muscled from dancing. He wanted to take them in his hands, pepper them with kisses and maybe -just maybe- bite one of them for good measure. Leon forced himself to keep looking, lest he cave to desire and mar Pendragon's goods. 

Mordred's ankles were and feet slender, delicate, and bare but his toenails were painted a pearly, powder pink. Under the scrutiny, Mordred's toes curled momentarily into the carpet, but then he straightened them with an embarrassed smile. For a long while, Leon could only stare, his eyes roving over Mordred again and again. He couldn't decide where to start and it wasn't until Mordred held his hands out to him that he was capable of any sort of movement. Mordred's fingernails were the same shade of pink as his toes and Leon ran his thumbs over them before turning Mordred's right hand over. He kissed Mordred's palm, his wrist, and then inside of his elbow, all while tugging him closer. 

"You are so beautiful," Leon whispered before pressing a kiss to Mordred's cheek and then his lips. 

Mordred sighed and wove his fingers into Leon's hair. "And you spoil me," he shyly responded. 

"Because you indulge me," Leon winked, stroking Mordred's back and ducking his head in for a longer, lingering kiss. He licked Mordred's mouth open and leaned him against the door frame as their tongues tangled. Mordred's hands slipped down and then beneath Leon's shirt and roamed over his torso. Leon huffed into Mordred's neck. The feather light touches were a tease when all Leon could think about was pinning Mordred down and having his way with him. Stepping away from the door jamb, Leon began to wrestle out of his clothes, but Mordred stopped him with the barest touch. 

"Let me?" 

Leon acquiesced with a nod but could barely hold still while Mordred undressed him with agonizing slowness. After his shirt was gone, Mordred slipped to his knees and took down Leon's jeans. With fingers gently kneading the backs of Leon's thighs, Mordred nuzzled his lower belly and crotch until Leon's cock nosed it's way through the slit in his boxers. Mordred kissed it and laughed before pulling Leon's boxers down, but then sat, hungrily eyeing him without action. A bead of fluid built up in Leon's slit while he waited, and finally, just when it seemed about to break free, Leon touched himself, smearing it over the crown of his cock. "Get on the bed, you tease," 

When Mordred was settled amongst the pillows, Leon approached and swung one leg over both of Mordred's, settling down with his arse nestled against Mordred's thighs. "Shall we festoon you with ribbons?" 

Mordred's eyelashes fluttered prettily and he raised his arms over his head, crossing them at the wrists. Leon reached past him, digging the wide ribbons from the crack between the mattress and the headboard. The ribbons were already affixed to the slats and he looped the free end over Mordred's arms several times before tying off a neat bow. 

Leon dragged his thumb over Mordred's cheek and ghosted it over his parted lips, feeling Mordred's breath already beginning to quicken. "Oh, Mordred, what are we going to do with you?" Leon sighed. He gave one of the crystals a sharp tug and Mordred gasped, so Leon did it again and again, twisting, tugging, pinching and abusing poor Mordred's nipples until a flush rose from them clear up to Mordred's cheeks. 

By then, Mordred was panting and writhing in his bonds and Leon thought it was only fair to end his relentless assault. He pinched Mordred's left nipple one last time and then shimmied backward, his balls dragging over the soft velvet swathing Mordred's legs. 

With a deviant grin, Leon leaned forward, draping himself over Mordred to begin a torture of a different sort. He planted his palms on either side of Mordred's head after feeding his cock into the crevice of his thighs, and began to kiss him again as he rocked. The velvet was even softer than Mordred's skin and as hot and as tight as the body it covered. Leon couldn't help the moan that dragged out of him even as Mordred whimpered. It was bliss and agony as Leon thrust harder and faster, taking his pleasure in Mordred's thighs all while ignoring his lover who was trussed and decorated for Leon's own benefit. 

"Leon!" Mordred whined, pressing his hips up, seeking friction for himself, but selfishly, Leon gripped Mordred's hips, pressed him flat and continued to rut. 

Mordred tugged at the ribbons that bound him and sucked harder at Leon's mouth, and it was such a rare occasion that Mordred fought him at all that Leon couldn't help but love it. "Yes, yes, my sweet! Oh...oh, Mordred!" 

Leon stiffened as his passion spilled from him, soaking into the fabric in that tight crevice before he'd even pulled away. When he did so, there was a wistful longing in Mordred's eyes and he looked so forlorn that Leon had denied his participation that Leon had to laugh. "You shall have your reward, my love..." Leon said, kissing him once more before settling to one side of him. 

With one hand, Leon dragged the velvet leggings down around Mordred's thighs, stroking a single finger over Mordred's angry, purple shaft, making it bob. Then he smiled deviously and reached for the lube. "...all in good time."


End file.
